The objective of this study is to evaluate selected diagnostic radiological procedures in terms of benefits (clinical productivity and contribution to patient care), cost (economic considerations) and radiation exposure factors. These studies will be directed toward establishing referral criteria (clinical indications) and/or algorithms for chest, skull and upper gastrointestinal tract X-rays, and evaluating the impact of implementing these criteria on X-ray utilization rates and total dollar costs.